


Between Two Brooklyn Boys

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Felching, Feminization, Filthy, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Filthy Shameless Smut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	Between Two Brooklyn Boys

**Author's Note:**

> began this as an extension to my Ot3 fic, Out Of Reach. But clearly it can be read alone 
> 
> there's a use of the word 'cunt' in here, so heads up.

Tony needs a minute. His heart is racing, he’s sweating and he’s breathless. He needs a fucking minute. Needs a fucking –

He groans, clutching onto the head buried into his shoulder; fingers sinking into damp mess of mane and the familiarity of its feel is a fond comfort he’d slowly came familiar to. “I need a minute.” He exhales, lips skimming over the curls as he tips his chin down, meeting clear blue eyes – almost grey in the dim lit room – smouldering as they search Tony’s.

“What do you want?” Bucky asks, the rumble of his gruff voice reverberating through Tony’s ribs in the most delicious way. His skin is boiling hot against Tony’s, but it’s all a matter of time; Tony had grown used to it, now it’s an almost negligible afterthought sweltering summer evenings. He drags his sore lips across Bucky’s forehead; a lazy, abortive kiss - because fuck, he’s spent – and he murmurs lowly, in that way he knows for sure it’ll be affecting his lover as sinfully as he wants; “Wanna watch.”

Fingertips dig pleasantly above his hip bone on his other side and he lowers his eyes to take in his other lover. “What do you want?” Steve murmurs into his naked skin, tip of tongue licking the last of his spilled seed with a satisfied hum and Tony takes simple pleasure in sinking his other set of fingers into his hair too; shorter compared to Bucky’s, rougher – still silken, but rougher than Bucky’s – and Tony fists onto them, giving a light yank at the base of Steve’s skull. Dark eyes; blue swallowed indulgently by blown out pupils look up at him.

“Want Bucky to fuck you.” Tony says, leaving the hair to brush a thumb over his high cheekbone. “Wanna watch you get fucked. Wanna watch you come on his cock. Wanna clean you up after.”

Bucky groans, mouth hot as he nibbles and tongues the shell of Tony’s ear, “The mouth on you, doll.”

“You love it.” Tony gasps as Steve pushes two fingers into his own fucked out hole and Bucky - that clever opportunist - slots their mouth together, dipping his tongue in for a taste. He feels Steve’s teeth nipping the inside of his thigh and he let his legs spread out, lets Steve spread them further, as far as he wants – rendered pliant by two insatiable super soldier. The broad swipe of Steve’s tongue over his sloppy hole sends a shudder up his spine and Bucky holds him through that, slipping a thumb into his parted lips. Down there, Steve huffs a breath laugh over his wet, sensitive skin before pulling out his fingers, another lick and he’s crawling his way up to join Tony and Bucky.

As if planned, Bucky presses his thumb down Tony’s teeth, opening his mouth just enough for Steve to slip two of his soiled fingers into his mouth. “You gonna eat me out?” Steve asks breathily, watching him suck on them. “Gonna taste Bucky inside me like you’re tasting me inside you now?”

Tony nods, back arching against Bucky’s wandering hand. He’s turned on. So fucking turned on once again. It’s miraculous how well they know to play his strings. It’s them who are super soldiers. Them who can have sex for hours on end – days even – and come over and over. Not Tony. Tony’s mere mortal with, alright fine, he did have a history of being a horny bastard in the past, but he didn’t know he still got that in him after all this years. It shouldn’t be possible. Hadn’t been possible, after everything, and aging, he’d tried and the most he could go was twice. But then, he got into relationship with these two tenacious bastards. Libido on every fucking second of the hour and they woke up every dormant kink, fetishes and stamina he didn’t even know still existed within him, like it was nothing. They can get Tony go three times a night. Four when the night drags onto morning but now, Tony’s been spent five times and that is because they’re having a marathon, which is, yeah –

A sex marathon. Not unfamiliar, but his last time had been minutes after he blew his forty candles and he had to kick his partners out after his leg got cramped not even twelve hours after. It was embarrassing. Tony never bothered to attempt another time. Until today, that is. Or yesterday, Tony’s not sure, he’s lost the sense of time and date quite some time ago. He’d blame it on Bucky, but it really was the page that he found on the internet about Tony Stark’s voracious appetite for sex that had ended them all where they are now. So far, he hadn’t cramped a single muscle, he’s tired from coming five times, he doesn’t know what time or what day it is and he doesn’t care, he’s getting turned on once again and he thinks he can safely say that he’s grateful for Bucky restarting sex marathon in his life again.

At the moment, Steve’s fingers pull out so he can kiss him, tongue invading for a taste of them combined in Tony’s mouth and Tony sighs, clutching onto his head as Bucky sucks on his nipple. It’s filthy, the way Steve had pushed his come coated fingers into Tony’s mouth. It’s absolutely filthy and just the way Tony loves it.

Tongue in ass was an easy kink to confess. Especially when someone else who had initiated it – Bucky, dipping his head down while Steve distracted him. They hadn’t known each other’s kinks then, they were still taking wild guesses, just shy of a fortnight since they’ve started their horizontal tango on the bed. It was Bucky who ventured first and upon Tony’s enthusiastic reaction, they revealed about how they were unsure of how Tony would respond to that. _“Stevie and I always liked it.”_ Bucky said, tracing patterns over Tony’s back as he held him post orgasmic bliss.

So, Tony thought, they may as well just have an open talk about all of their kinks. Which they did, and found out that they shared all of theirs with Tony’s because Tony’s a proud slut. He’s agreeable to everything on this planet, always has been because hey, pleasure right? But that somehow got tampered down after Afghanistan. After Afghanistan, bondage has become a strict no, no. Lucky for him, neither Bucky nor Steve wanted that for him or for themselves; a testament for the kind of battered life they’ve lived.

Swallowing come was natural and agreeable to all three of them. They loved each other and all of them and nothing of them was repellent. So giving blow jobs and swallowing their load was nothing. Licking over their lover’s stomach once they’re spent from getting thoroughly fucked was also nothing. It was an already established kink for all three of them, as are many other; face-fucking, face-sitting and fisting. Then, there are other kinks they came to discover together. Mostly those that revolved around come because a super soldier comes a – fucking – lot; by load and by frequency. Now, make that two super soldiers and Tony’s didn’t even know he was a come slut until he met them. Fair enough, he never had gone bareback with anyone before and him being tested clean and Steve and Bucky being super human – long story, short; one day they ran out of condom and they decided to forego and after that, Tony just ‘forgot to order lube’.

 _“Forgot, is it?”_ Steve had teased, eyes dark as he nosed Tony’s cheek, watching Bucky pull out hurriedly and spill his seed liberally all over Tony’s chest and face, some getting on him too, but Bucky was there to lick him clean just like Steve did for Tony. He loves it. Loves being drenched by two large loads, love feeling them blow their load inside him, love when they just stop to swap turn and keeping fucking more come into him until he’s so full, he feels like bursting. He just loves it. Loves the mess they create, the musky scent of come and sure, like everyone else, he hates the sticky part of it, but god, while it last, warm and wet all over and inside him, he’s in heaven.

Then, one day, Tony watched dazedly as Bucky pounded Steve into the mattress and when Bucky pulled out, something in him led him to spread wide Steve’s pink cheeks, watch as his lover’s white seed spill out his other lover and it looked so pretty, luscious and inviting; Steve’s pink fluffy rim, sore from the fucking and the little whimper he lets out the closer Tony inspects and Bucky’s heated gaze on the side of his face nudging him to lean in for a taste. The salty burst of Bucky’s come was familiar, too familiar, but there was also the taste of Steve in there; his musk, that send Tony’s head spinning and he didn’t even think before he sealed his lips around Steve’s rim and sucked, moaning as more of that taste filled his mouth, the scent of sex heady all around him when he came up for air and Bucky was waiting to push his tongue into Tony’s mouth and taste himself in there.

 _“Felching,”_ Tony told them later, pushing his phone back on the bed side table as he nuzzled into Steve’s neck _. “New kink.”_ Bucky hums agreeably, combing Tony’s hair back as he lays on Steve’s other side. _“Filthy.”_ Steve says, but he has a blissed out look on his face and the sounds he’d made earlier already told them how much he likes it. After all, it’s not much about the action as it is about the reaction; the way his partner responds is what that sends Tony wild with wants and eagerness. He’s always been enthusiastic to please – don’t matter whether it is in or out of bed – and Steve and Bucky seems to share that, although theirs only limited to their lover and damn, is Tony lucky for being loved by them. Thus, when Bucky responded the same way when Tony fucked him and Steve sucked his come out of Bucky, they knew for sure that this is one of their top favourite kinks. _“There’s just something about it.”_ Steve started mysteriously while Bucky rolled his eyes and said, _“We know you’re secretly filthy, Stevie. No point trying to rationalize it.”_ Steve shoved his head away from where he’d been nuzzling into Tony and caged Tony for himself in petty revenge while Tony laughed away at his Brooklyn boys.

Now, as Bucky crosses Tony and tackles Steve onto his back, Tony sinks into the mattress with a relieved chuckle. He’s turned on, sure, but his dick’s going to be raw if he’s to come one more time too soon. So he pushes himself up the headboard, tucks a pillow behind his head and watches indulgently as Bucky goes down on Steve; kiss-swollen lips wrapping taught around Steve’s hard cock and he puts out his flesh hand for Steve to squeeze lube onto. _“Three more weeks.”_ Tony comments and Bucky’s eye flicks to him, crinkling with a smirk that cannot be too visible with mouth wrapped around Steve. They know what he means; Tony’s perfecting Bucky’s new arm – more sensory, less chances of catching on skin and nipping, basically, safe for fingering. Bucky snakes his metal hand up Steve’s body, fingers curling into his ready mouth and Tony shudders once again watching Steve suck them, putting on a show for Tony. He slips a thumb beside Bucky’s two digits, prying his lower lip down and smears the saliva that spills, dragging it across Steve’s sharp jaw and up into his hairline. “Gorgeous,” He remarks and Bucky hums around Steve’s cock in agreement.

When Bucky pushes his legs up, Steve readily catches the back of his knees, pulling them towards his chest, exposing himself for Bucky to do whatever he wants. Obscene is what he is, in their bedroom, or wherever his dick is concerned. Obscene and shameless; something that Tony had never even dreamt of associating with Steve Rogers because he was too bought into that persona of Captain America he played so perfectly. Then, he saw Steve without his alias. After that, he got to know him, and he fell inexplicably in love with him. Later, he met Bucky and he fell in love with him too. Much later, he saw them both, learnt every inch of them, touched every scar they carry, realised how much they love him in return and he fell irrevocably in love with them, both – three of them – all together – well, everything, he supposes, and himself in the process because they made him fall for himself too. They opened his eyes to see himself how they see him, and as much as Tony hated himself, he slowly began to hate himself less and slowly he began to love himself instead. Just like how Bucky fell in love with himself and Steve fell in love with himself too; all flaws and imperfections treasured and embraced.

“You want my mouth on you, sugar?” Bucky asks, voice muffled in the crease of Steve’s inner thigh and Steve breathes, “Yes.” Tony combs his hair back as Bucky chuckles, “Too greedy don’t you think? Want me to eat you now when you know Tony’s gonna eat you after?” Steve keens, spine arching and Tony thinks Bucky’s started, that fucking tease. “You know I’m greedy.” Steve grunts, turning his head into Tony’s palm, and Tony cups his cheek, his other hand cupping his own dick where he’s blood has begun to pool. He slips two fingers into Steve’s mouth just as Bucky says, “I know, sugar. I know how greedy this little hole is,” and Steve and Tony, both groan in tandem. Mouthy motherfucker, Tony thinks fondly. For all those words he saves in the day, he uses them for torture at night. Sweet, sweet torture, “You want all our dicks, all our spunk and all our tongues in here, don’t you?” He hums, and Tony watches him slip a thumb inside, understands why Steve jolts at the sensation and tells Bucky, “And you say, the mouth on me, snowflake,” unfair, unjust, pretty foul mouthy lying liar. 

“You’re next, doll.” Bucky promises him. “I’ll fuck you raw while you eat Stevie out, okay?”

“Okay.” Tony grins, slipping his fingers out of Steve’s mouth, bringing them to his own to suck. He teases his own cock with their combined spit after, listening to Steve moan and whimper loudly now that he got nothing to shut his mouth and Bucky does his best, pulling each and every single one of those arousing sounds from him, mouth and hands all combined in effort as his gaze flicks consistently up to Tony letting Tony know that this is them, putting on a show for him, just like he asked of them. He’s so preoccupied in observing Bucky opening Steve up to take his cock that he jolts when he feels a hand – bigger – Steve’s wrapping around his dick, helping him as he lazily pulls, leisurely getting warmed up. But it feels a little crowded, even if it’s only two of their hands, besides Steve’s rhythm stutters with every pleasure Bucky sends wrecking through him, so Tony grabs and moves his hand below. Blue rimmed eyes watch as he hikes his leg higher and uses two of Steve’s fingers to trace around his sloppy rim before slipping them in, sighing as he sinks back into the bed and Steve, getting the message loud and clear, crooks them perfectly, brushing insistently over Tony’s prostate. Luckily, Tony’s not so sensitive to just come from prostate stimulation alone. Unlike Steve and Bucky, so as Steve rubs that hidden bundle of nerves inside him, he simply relaxes, letting his mind afloat to that blissful nowhere, his bones and muscles turning into jelly and every single cell spelled into pliancy, Steve moans and the sound of Bucky feasting on his asshole lulling him.

When Steve stops, he almost complains but it dies on his tongue when he catches Steve lick those fingers and he loses his train of thoughts momentarily as he sees Bucky readying himself to push in and he gets it, this is Steve signalling him to watch – this, now. What he asked for; _wanna watch you get fucked._

Steve spreads himself wider, Bucky pushing his thighs back further, split apart and god, he’s beautiful – both of them are. Perfect. Sinfully gorgeous as Steve throws his head back and Bucky pushes in and Tony thinks, _god, god, oh my fucking god_ as his own hand forms a tighter fist around his dick and he tugs. Steve’s the most vocal one between them, never shying about the myriad of wanton sounds that escapes his mouth and he’s never ashamed to demand for what he wants when he’s in throes of pleasure. “Harder, Buck. C’mon, you know I can take it.” While Bucky is almost silent, almost, choosing to speak – as filthy as his words can be – to express the way he feels. He’s less moaning, groaning and grunting but more: “You like that, Stevie? You like when I fuck your tight hole like that? Want me to add finger with it? Spread you wider to feed your hungry sweet cunt?”

“Fuck.” Tony whimpers, squeezing the base of his cock. Goddammit, Bucky Barnes and his dangerous tongue. Next to him, Steve moans long and guttural, fucking his fist in earnest and Tony discovers that he’s not the only one who’s largely affected by what Bucky had just said. There’s a wild grin licking up Bucky’s mouth and Tony huffs, little breathy pants escaping his mouth as he holds off his orgasm at bay. Bastard, he knew precisely what he was doing. But Tony’s not weak, he has a plan and that plan doesn’t involve spending his dick now. There’s still time, and Tony’s going to savour it all. Savour the way Bucky fuck into Steve; harder and faster each time, and the way Steve accommodates to that, urging him with words and whines and god, does he feel blessed to witness them like that. He thought the novelty of it would have worn off after the first time but damn, has he been wrong and the best part is, he’s really happy that he’s been wrong, because this is gold. This is precious and a wonder.

Shifting away from the headrest, Tony moves so he’s closer to them. Closer to where Bucky’s pounding Steve mercilessly into the mattress. Closer so he can seal Steve’s mouth shut with his own; kiss him stupid and breathless and swat his frantic hand around his rock hard cock so Tony can fist it and pull and pull until Steve’s clutching at his head, begging, “Please, Tony, I wanna come, wanna come. Please.” And it’s Tony’s mercy he’s trapped in. Tony’s and Bucky’s; writhing as one rub his cock raw while the other fuck his prostate without a miss. But Tony told him what he wanted before; _wanna watch you come on his cock,_ and even if he’s kind inherently, he can also be cruel sometimes. “Come on his cock, baby.” He reminds Steve, taking in his blotched skin and pink nose and he kisses him once more because he’s so fucking pretty. “You can do that, right?” He asks and Steve nods, trembling fingers skimming over Tony’s cheek and thumbing at his lips. They shake with the force which Bucky fucks Steve and when Steve says, “Kiss me,” Tony does so, gladly.

He licks into Steve’s mouth, messy, with teeth latching onto his bottom lip and he bites, tugging it with him before he lets go, diving back to suck and taste Steve on his tongue. It’s lazy and effortless, making him forget everything else, the harsh slaps of skins echoing in the background while he holds Steve still, keeping him from shaking too much under Bucky’s ruthless force and _oh god_ , he almost forgot. Bucky - Of course, Bucky. That sly bastard with tricks up his sleeves; almost as many tricks as Tony’s, and he lands a slap against Tony’s rear, metal hand cupping and kneading his arse cheek as Tony moans, tipping torso down, presenting himself for Bucky to grope and tug him by his hips so he could push his flesh fingers in; one, two, scissor and then three and Tony gasps into Steve’s mouth. “Fuck.” He says and Steve drinks it up, pushing into him as Tony thumbs over his slit, kissing Steve, kissing his mouth, the corner of it, his chin, his cheek and he nuzzles and Bucky pushes him as much as he pushes Steve and it’s good, _god_ , it’s so fucking good, fuck _, fuck_ -

Steve comes; back arching and eyes scrunched shut as his mouth opens expelling a long groan and Tony watches mesmerised as he explodes like a nova and recovers, sated, dazed and full of lazy smiles as he pulls Tony in for a kiss and another and another, all while Bucky continues to fuck him ruthless, finding his ends just a minute later with a silent shudder and he falls over, fingers slipping out of Tony and he’s breathing loud into Steve’s neck as Tony turns over, drops onto his side and kisses him too, combs his wet hair back and rubs between his shoulder blades as he snuggles into Steve’s side, licking into Steve’s mouth because he’s waiting and he wants it; while Bucky sighs, spent. Steve tips his chin upwards and demands Tony kiss him filthy, long and exploring still, so he gives him that.

“You made a promise, remember?” Steve asks, once Bucky’s breathing evens, nudging his nose against Tony’s, his lips still swollen, still stretched into a dopey smile.

Tony chuckles, “Can’t believe I once thought you’re not demanding.”

Steve makes a face, sighs when Tony kisses the pout away and asks, “When?”

“Hmm?”

“When? Once, when?” Steve asks as Bucky lets out a snort on top of him. Tony hears a slap of skin against skin, pretty sure it’s not fucking, and Bucky goes back to being quiet again.

“Way before,” Tony tells him, tracing the bridge of Bucky’s nose and pressing a kiss on its tip, chuckling when Bucky makes a face. “We weren’t in relationship then.”

Steve makes a small sound of understanding, then he’s back to peppering kisses all over Tony’s face, his fingers brushing against Tony’s once in a while as they both rub Bucky’s back. “You weren’t mine then.” He says. “You’re mine now, so… Is it not okay?” He stops kissing. Tony makes a sound to protest, tipping his face closer to Steve’s mouth and he chuckles, giving in as Tony tells him, “Ask away, sweethearts. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give you both anyway.” Steve laughs as he tilts Tony’s head just right to kiss his mouth and Bucky gives another snort, this time no slaps, but Tony jolts in surprise when he feels cold metal wrap around his half-hard cock. “Fuck.” He exhales. “Yes, fuck.” Bucky grunts, grabbing Steve by his jaw and kissing him stupid as he pulls out.

They manoeuvre so Tony’s between Steve’s thigh and Bucky’s hovering over Tony, tracing his spine, his flanks with his metal fingers, raising goose-bumps in their awakening. Tony keeps to the plan, humming in approval when Steve spreads himself for him and he sets to work; fingers first, one, just the index, trailing down the path of Bucky’s seed dribbling down, pink, flushed skin – the prettiest shade of pink over Steve’s fair Irish cream skin and it’s almost exhausting hearing his mind exerting the same adjectives but Tony can find none more fitting than ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’. He joins his middle finger with his trigger, humming at the smooth texture of Steve’s skin; it’s unfair, he thinks. How Tony has to pay to get that that texture while Steve, Mr. Perfect everything comes born with it.

 _“Never had a single hair since ever.”_ Bucky once recalled and Tony remembers feeling envy just as much as he wanted to bury his face in those exquisite crevices. Lucky Rogers. _“You’re as smooth too, doll.”_ Bucky placated him and Tony has huffed, _“Well, it’s a lot of work, Seargent,”_ and Bucky had laughed, carefree as he was, never once bothered to shave himself and neither Tony nor Steve actually cared about that. It’s a personal preference; Tony likes himself to be smooth, loves the way Steve feels, smooth and soft just as much as he loves the way Bucky feels, rough and scruffy. While, Bucky, he could care less. _“Doesn’t matter,”_ He’d shrugged simply and Steve too, nodded with him. But Tony knows one thing for sure, that Steve loves beard burn so much that even Bucky opts to keep a few days old scruff just to please him.

Now as he scoops the trail up and pushes it into Steve’s puffy rim, he rubs his cheek against the inseam of Steve’s thigh, getting familiar, and smiles when Steve whimpers, clutching his head harder, directing Tony’s face to where he wants him to be; “Tony, please.”

“Patience, love.” Tony chuckles, regrets it just a second later when he feels Bucky blowing on his own asshole. He jerks forward, exhaling hot and in a rush right at Steve’s leaking hole and Steve pushes his face, grinding, his asshole presses slick close to his nose, over his cheek and Tony moans and the sheer filthy mess. Bucky’s metal fingers stroke Tony just as Tony licks up into Steve’s winking hole. Bucky was right, it is greedy. Tony gives a light tap over the fluttering rim and kisses it loud and smack. Steve whines, Bucky sinks his teeth over Tony’s arse cheek and Tony seals his lips and _sucks_.

Bucky’s come flows liberally into his mouth, salt, bitter twang – heady musk that he’s gotten so familiar with floods and coat his tongue. Tony hums, appreciating when more spurts without him sucking because that’s Steve pushing them out and isn’t he such a doll, for cooperating. He curls his fingers, sinking his fingertips into the soft silken skin of his inner thighs and pushes – spreading Steve wider and he hums again, in approval, when Steve’s hips tilt upward, angling. He unlatches his mouth, surging for a quick breath and he tells Bucky, “I can taste you, Buckaroo. It’s like feeling you come in my mouth except there’s Steve too and he’s right there coming with you.”

Steve chuckles, fingers relaxing around Tony’s hair, ceasing to light pats while Bucky moans where he’s busy mouthing over Tony’s back, his thumb slipping in and out, tongue swirling patterns down his spine and he says, “You’re gonna be full of us both, doll. In your mouth and in your cute little cunt.”

Tony groans and laughs while Steve admonishes half-heartedly. “Buck!”

But Tony knows that Bucky’s unstoppable now that he’d found out what gets on both of his lover. “You’re on a mood aren’t you, snowflake?” He chuckles, dragging his sore mouth, feather lights over Steve’s inner thigh. A silent shiver above him compliments his work nicely and Tony drags the curve of his nose up Steve’s perineum, before nuzzling where his ball sacks hang, heavy, stemming into his painfully erect cock; ruby red bulbous red leaking like a broken faucet. Steve always has too much to give; his load’s never ending, out of the three of them, he’s the primary reason why they all get so messy in the end. But they love it; both Bucky and Tony.

Tony likes the way Steve tastes; the thick, viscous seed of his heavy on his tongue, bursting salt and tanginess with a hint of syrupy sweetness that is Steve all over his taste buds. He licks a long stripe up Steve’s length and slurps around the head, cheeks hollowed out as he sucks on what Steve’s has to give, generously. Tony hums and moans, relishing in the tight grip Steve has around his hair and the way Bucky is swirling the tips of tongue around his own furled rim. The moment, Bucky sucks, Tony buckles into Steve, his long length pushing down into his throat and he remembers to relax, because experience and he swallows resulting in Steve arching, pushing further and coming deep in the smooth wet heat that is Tony’s throat.

“Hmm,” He hums indulgently, letting go of Steve with a pop, feeling heady in the head. And he isn’t ready to be hauled up so Steve can fuck his tongue into his mouth, taste every drop of himself in Tony, irritating Bucky in the process who huffs and slap somewhere that makes Steve moan and giggle. “Was in the middle of something, punk,” He scolds, the heat of his body enveloping both Tony and Steve as he hovers over them. He grabs Tony by the chin and kisses him, pushing Steve back into the pillow, his metal hand lying low on Tony’s back, fingers cold and tickling as they inch closer and closer to his wet hole. Tony whines low when he feels two large hands grip onto his arse cheeks and pry them open, enabling Bucky’s metal fingers to dip, just the tip, a luscious taste promising pleasure.

Switching hands, Bucky pushes in two fingers, groaning into Tony’s mouth, metal hand up north, pressing down in between his shoulder blades, flush against Steve’s hard muscles. Tony’s cock slides deliciously between the rivets of Steve’s abdomen, the pressure quenching aching pleasure out of him. He keens, rocking back into Bucky’s fingers and Bucky pulls out, laying a loud slap across his ass.

They roll and shift him, aligning him so he’s lying on his back on top of Steve, low enough for Bucky to kneel between Steve’s V and push into him; thick cock, pulsing and urgent as he bottoms out with a low groan. “So wet like a woman.” He grunts. Tony moans as Steve holds him open for Bucky to fuck into; for a while, the only sound in the room is their heavy breathing and wet slap of skin with occasional obscene squelch with every long dicking.

Steve’s grip around his thigh is bruising, one hand pressing flat down Tony’s lower abdomen, as if he can feel Bucky’s thick cock every time he rams in. Tony’s fucked out, limp and pliant, head high in the sky with no energy left in him to move or anything except to simply lie there and take and take and damn, is Bucky Barnes fucking good at giving.

“He’s dripping.” He hears Steve murmurs almost reverently, his fingers feeling around Tony’s rim where Bucky and him are connected, muscle stretched taught to accommodate his thickness. He hears Bucky’s breathy, “Yeah,” as he leans down do kiss Tony, fingers splaying all over Tony’s body, tracing his skin up to Tony’s mouth and he hooks a thumb, pulling his lower lip down before letting it snap back with a wet flap. Tony grins at him loopily, dazed out of his mind. Behind him, Steve gasps and twitches and he wonders why, opening his mouth to accept two of Bucky’s flesh fingers and oh – the salty tang taste lets him know the answer to his question. He moans around the fingers and sucks, eyes half closed as he tries his best to maintain eye contact with Bucky. “So good,” He slurs, licking around the digits, preening when Bucky growls, eyes intense as he pulls out his fingers to replace them with his own mouth, licking into Tony’s mouth, searching for the remnant of Steve inside him.

The room blurs, the sensations blend into a whole something that sometimes feel like nothing. Tony thinks he passes out, or maybe he just drifted in and out of sleep, he’s not sure, but he knows he’d shouted when he came, even if he didn’t know when Bucky came, wants to hate he missed it but doesn’t really have the energy for it.

When he comes to, it’s too overwhelming. His entire body feels like a led, weighing down on the mattress. On his left, Steve’s curled around him fingers buried in Tony’s hair, and on his right, Bucky lays with his head pillowed over Tony’s chest, also curled around Tony, flesh hand splayed over Tony’s clean stomach – they must have cleaned up. One of their legs are draped over Tony, pinning him down and Tony doesn’t mind. He’s drifting back to sleep, brain feeling a thick slush in his skull and he finds some energy in him to throw an arm over Bucky, trying to thread in fingers through his locks but ending up simply tangled in there. He tries dipping his chin and finds he can kiss him, so he does that; a chaste press of dried lips over Bucky’s forehead, and he lets himself surrender to sleep.


End file.
